Gracias, por todo
by Annonym00se
Summary: Sé que no bastará un 'Gracias' por todo lo que vivimos juntos. Pero...Creo que es la única palabra que puede servir. Gracias, por todo. [Muerte de personaje.]


The Hunger Games pertenece a Suzanne Collins

* * *

Odio admitir esto, pero era una gran mujer...Chica, muchacha..._No sé..._

Dejó el ramo de flores en el pequeño jarrón que decoraba aquella linda lápida. A su estilo, ese extraño e incomprendido estilo que tenía ella.

Después de todo lo que pasó, lo de los chicos, la rebelión. Realmente ella no pudo más.

Effie Trinket, asignada por el capitolio para elegir a las dos pobres almas que pelearían a muerte en una...Una, una maldita...No encontraba la palabra, y tenía la mente llena de rabia para buscar por ella. La presión, la guerra contra el capitolio. Fue destrozándola poco a poco hasta morir de angustia y depresión.

Para él no tenía sentido, ¿Qué había sido? ¿Es que ella no tenía un propósito en la vida?

Los chicos lo obligaban a cambiar las flores cada mes para honrar su memoria, pero para él era sólo un momento para ponerse a pensar ¿Que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sobrevivido a todo, lo que sea, que le haya pasado? Haymitch sólo llegó a saber que no pudo con toda la presión, y murió. Lo que no entendía era ¿Por que la presión? Iba a ser libre de tal mundo, iba a por fin, ser normal...Poder alejarse de esas modas estúpidas que tenía el Capitolio.

El día estaba realmente claro, no había sol pero el azul del cielo era espléndido. Para ella hubiera sido un día en el cual vestiría una peluca que combinaba el vestido y los zapatos, sin olvidar otro color que contrastara con el otro.

Sacudió la cabeza harto de sus pensamientos sobre ella, realmente odiaba venir. Y no es que la odiara a ella, no llegó a tanto...Ella era dulce y cuando no gritaban, tenían pláticas realmente emocionantes acerca de los chicos y de vez en cuando de ellos. Hasta llegó a contarle su experiencia en la arena.

Llegó a la aldea, a su casa. Limpia...

- Maldición, Peeta...- Dejó soltar mientras caminaba a su cocina, todo totalmente acomodado.- Dios...- Abrió el refrigerador mientras ignoraba una pequeña nota que el magneto sostenía, era la típica nota de Mellark donde le señalaba que tenía cosas nuevas en su cocina, pero como siempre lo que menos compraban era Whisky. El alcohol era su único escape en esos momentos para desaparecer la imagen de ella de su cabeza. Buscó en sus bolsillos de su pantalón y los de su abrigo, por si encontraba el envase donde conservaba el whisky de emergencia. Claro, era bastante idiota olvidarlo y que Don Limpieza y panadería lo vaciara y lavara.

-Maldición, Peeta...Soy un maldito adulto.

Cerró el refrigerador, no tenía ganas de ir a la casa de esos dos y que Don Mi pan es el mejor, le regañara por regañarlo por tirar todo su alcohol.

La pequeña nota que el magneto sostenía se salió por la fuerza de Abernathy. Este la miró bajar lentamente y antes de que tocara el suelo la tomó.

_"Te dejé pan, agua, jugo, quesos y carne. _

_PD: No hay Whisky esta semana._

_PD2: Te llegó una carta. _

_ -Peeta Mellark"_

Alzó una ceja e hizo bolas la fastidiosa nota. La lanzó hacia el bote, pero como siempre no llegó...No hay problema, igual ni se molestaría en recogerla. Miró la carta en el centro de su mesa y la tomó, al igual que un poco de queso que enseguida se lo llevó a la boca.

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, el olor a detergente y a limón era tan desagradable. Giró el picaporte y entró en su habitación, grande y mucho para un hombre soltero, borracho y...Soltero. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió el sobre, que era de color rosa algo muy no a su gusto. Sacó la carta y miró atrás del sobre.

_ "Effie T." _

Frunció el ceño y dejó caer el sobre para abrir la carta.

_Estimado, Haymitch Abernathy,_

_A veces no duermo, no puedo digerir lo que pasó y creo que nunca seré capaz de hacerlo. El capitolio era mi vida, era lo que tenía, algo a que sujetarme. Después de todo lo que pasó, yo no supe a que aferrarme, quizás suene tonto pero no tenía nada, había perdido todo. _

_Pero quiero que sepas, que todo lo que pasamos juntos significó algo para mi. Ese es el propósito de esta carta, decirte todo lo que no pude llegar a decirte, tantos "Gracias" que no te pude dar. _

_Quizás no eramos los mejores mentores, pero los dos ayudamos a dos campeones. Tú llegaste a enseñarme mucho, pero nunca lo mencioné con miedo a que nuestra "relación" se arruinara. Y creo que nunca te llegué a contar mi historia._

_Niña rica, en una ciudad poderosa. Siempre siguiendo lo que los demás decían. Es un pequeño resumen, lo demás lo dejo a tu imaginación. _

_Quiero que sepas que cuando me trasladaron al Distrito 12, estaba emocionada por que tenía la oportunidad de convivir con un ganador. Pero no empezamos del todo bien. Aún así quiero que sepas, que no me di por vencida y traté de ver lo bueno en ti siempre. _

_Sé que no bastará un 'Gracias' por todo lo que vivimos juntos. Pero...Creo que es la única palabra que puede servir._

_Gracias, por todo._

_-Effie Trinket._

Suspiró mientras volvía a leer todo lo escrito por ella, la hermosa caligrafía y los pequeños detalles en cada letra. Es como si pudiera imaginarla en frente de él diciéndole ese montón de cursilerías. Una sonrisa se coló por sus labios.- Maldición, Eff...

Alzó el sobre y guardó la carta, para dejarla en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama.

Escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar, de pronto estaba de buen humor. Bajó las escaleras pero el timbre no dejaba de sonar, adivinando ya quien era.

-Preciosa, debes de dejar de hacer eso...- Dijo con tranquilidad al abrir la puerta, Katniss estaba parada ahí con una botella envuelta en papel.

-Perdona, pero creo que algo le faltó a Peeta...-Dijo esta mientras entraba a la casa y se dirigía a la cocina.- Estás de buen humor ¿Qué pasó?

Cerró la puerta y la siguió hasta la cocina en donde esta dejaba la botella en una bandeja de plata.-Nada...Supongo que querrás un trago...- Alzó una ceja y esta negó.- Entonces...¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?

-Peeta dijo que te llegó una carta de Effie, quiero saber que dice...- La morena se cruzó de brazos, a pesar de tener el marido más tierno de todo el planeta ella seguía siendo una cabeza dura.

-Nada interesante...-Le sonrió, no dejaría que esta la leyera y menos, que supiera que ese era su razón por la cual estaba de buen humor.- Cosas del Capitolio que ya sabía...

Katniss entendió y asintió, le preguntó acerca de las flores y que ya no se preocupara que Peeta haría ese trabajo desde ahora. Una oferta que tuvo que declinar, quería seguir hiendo y llevarle flores, se sentía ahora en deuda con ella. Katniss no se opuso pero claro que estuvo un poco extrañada por tal humor de su borracho mentor. La chica en llamas dejó la casa y Haymitch quedó solo como siempre.

Al mes siguiente Haymitch llevó las flores, y junto a ella una carta que decía.

_De nada, Eff._

* * *

Review?


End file.
